


Shitty Movies During The Holidays

by MozzarellaSticks



Category: South Park
Genre: Crenny, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, craigs secretly soft, creek - Freeform, creekenny, just dabble, kinda 3rd person, tweeny - Freeform, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozzarellaSticks/pseuds/MozzarellaSticks
Summary: Craig dose a reflection on his fellow lovers. (just dabble)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 5





	Shitty Movies During The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey, this is kinda short, but I tried to present Craig's relationship in my writing in the shortest best way I could without rambling, so I hope this fic is kinda ok

Lifting his heavy eyelids that were threatening to close and bring him back into his void of unconsciousness, Criag forced himself slightly upright from the lazy position he was in once before. The tv light soaked into the room, which was otherwise dark besides the blue light. Taking note on how careful and caressing he moved due to the bodys tangled up on the sides of him. Adjusting himself to the over exposure of blue light, he took a moment to relax in the frames around him, taking in the warmth in their bodies pushed together. A sleepy hand went up to rub Craig’s eyes, snapping himself back into reality. They had fallen asleep to a shitty christmas movie, originally turned on for the purpose of mocking, which, now, had resulted in being used for background noise for the trios nap. Craig took a step back from the constant flow of reality, and allowed himself to feel vulnerable to his own emotions. He felt content, he felt loved. He saw something in himself he had blatantly ignored for years, he was human. He had human feelings, he made mistakes, and he felt overjoying love for the boys he lived with. Warmth of blood filling his cheeks. He felt vulnerable, so vulnerable, and he oddly loved it. 

Sweet memories flooded his mind, Kenny’s touches, Tweek’s kisses. Savory memories he could never forget. He remembered the honey sweet thoughts of the weeks leading up to Christmas. The three of them doing absolutely cheesy things like decorating the tree together and going to make cookies with the crappy cheap cookie though they purchased from the nearby walmart. 

Craig’s mind snapped back, he was here now, right now. Soaking into the touch of his two loving boyfriends. He had dazed into a light sleep, and now the movie was reaching its end, the conclusion about to finish in some bittersweet fashioned. The movie sucked, there was absolutely no doubting that, but it felt oddly calm now. As much as he could, Craig was too sleepy to carry his fellow lovers to their bed, plus, he didn't want to wake them from their daze. 

Forcing himself up from the couch, he headed up stairs, bracing himself for the light when he snapped it into gear. Taking a few more steps he opened up the closest, grabbing a few blankets. Snapping the light back off in the same fashion as he did when he turned it on. He slumped down stairs, losing strength with each step. Putting the blankets aside, he quickly pulled off his shirt with a one quick swoop, throwing it across the dark living room. Playing with his nipple piercings a quick bit, before quickly shifting back to his desired task. Having the blankets back in his grip, he made himself back to the now claimed sleeping area. Once he reached his destination, and slowly stepped back into the warmth of bodys, pulling the blankets over them. Once he was finally satisfied with the blankets, he quietly positioned himself between the two, so his own skin was pressed against the two, warmth spreading against his face with fulfillment, and with that, he passed right back out without even bothering to fidget with the tv remote.


End file.
